


Territorial

by PrimrosePrime



Series: Apex Legends: Breaking Point [4]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Dark, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimrosePrime/pseuds/PrimrosePrime
Summary: The Voices aren’t being subtle this time.Wraith is about to see a side of Primrose she’s never seen before. And Primrose is sure the Void Walker won’t forget her face.
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Revenant
Series: Apex Legends: Breaking Point [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867078
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyouyaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouyaed/gifts), [reefs0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reefs0/gifts).
  * Inspired by [calculated revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710946) by [kyouyaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouyaed/pseuds/kyouyaed), [reefs0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reefs0/pseuds/reefs0). 



The voices had been going off and on for a while, much to Wraith's irritation and exhaustion. **_"DANGEROUS!"_** They shout, making her flinch and cover her ears. Gibraltar and Lifeline look at her in worry.

Lifeline wrapped her arm around Wraith's shoulders and Wraith smiled a little. She shifted her gaze towards Primrose was talking with Crypto. " _Be careful_ ," the voices say and she frowns. Why would they be so... worried Primrose?

Wraith looked over at Revenant and Elliott. Elliott was leaning against Revenant, looking absentminded. Revenant was running his fingers through Elliott's hair lightly, surprisingly careful. 

" _ **Toxic**_ ," the voices said and Wraith frowned at the word. **"Now approaching Kings Canyon."**

"Aw man, not _that_ place!" Octane protested with a whine. Bloodhound glances at him as the screens light up. Lifeline, Gibraltar and Octane are up. Wraith looks at Ajay who gives her a loving smile before she goes with Gibraltar and Octane.

Bloodhound, Crypto and Rampart go second. Pathfinder, Loba and Bangalore go third. Caustic, Wattson and Primrose go fourth. Wraith, Mirage and Revenant go fifth.

Mirage grins happily, “this is gonna be epic!” Wraith chuckled softly as Revenant only nodded. The dropship opens and everyone goes out.

Wraith lands at the Survey Camp and she picked up a gun. _“There’s a sniper nearby,”_ the voices say.

She frowned and scanned the area for a moment. A bullet flew past her and she quickly ducked underneath the stairs.

She gritted her teeth as Wattson came down he stairs. She looked around and yelped when Wraith shot her in the leg.

Before the Static Defender could react, Wraith shot her in the head. “One’s down,” she said through the commlink.

She heard the unmistakable sound of hissing and she knew Caustic had set up a trap.

“Breathe it in,” the Doctor rasped. Wraith widened her eyes as she scrambled to her feet and she grunted when a bullet went through her leg.

She looked over her shoulder to see Primrose walking towards her, staring down at her emotionlessly.

“Didn’t think _you’d_ be the one to finish me off,” Wraith said with a bitter smirk. Primrose frowned.

“Were you expecting Revenant?” She asked, her eyes narrowed coldly. “Maybe,” the Void Walker chuckled.

Primrose sneered and she kicked the gun away from her reach. “I want to play with you a little more,” she hissed and she kicked Wraith to the wall, making the woman let out a breathless grunt.

Wraith glared up at Primrose, gritting her teeth as pain rushed through her body. Primrose didn’t glare at her only let out a dark chuckle as she took out a silver and blue Blade. It almost looks like her Kunai aside from the colors.

Primrose smiled slightly and she picked Wraith up by the shirt collar and pinned her to the wall. She pinned her Blade against Wraith’s throat and chuckled darkly, “you’re on _my_ territory now, Wraith. Never forget that when we cross paths.”

With that, her Blade raked across Wraith’s throat and the Void Walker fell to the ground limp as blood started ebb out of her throat.

Primrose stared down at her for a moment before she walked away, heading to get to Caustic but knowing him, she would’ve been too late at that point.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primrose gives Wraith the benefit of a doubt as they're teammates.
> 
> But Loba's made the mistake of crossing over on Primrose's territory. And she isn't going to receive any mercy.

Another day, another round of the Apex Games. Everyone is waiting patiently in the Dropship and doing their own thing until the gamemasters form up today's Squads.  
  
Wraith doesn't really like the way Primrose has been looking at her, watching her every move. A wave of relief washes over her as the Skilled Huntress turned away from her to talk to Caustic. There's something that the Doctor says and it makes Wattson giggle and Primrose raised her eyebrows in surprise.  
  
 **"Approaching Kings' Canyon."** The Legends get up and Mirage looked to Wraith and gave a small wave and a smile. Wraith smiled a little and she gently squeezed Lifeline's hand. The Combat Medic looked at her and smiled softly.  
  
"I hope my Squad will win!" Pathfinder said eagerly. Primrose chuckled softly and she rolled her eyes. She watched as Pathfinder, Loba and Crypto go first. She sends a glare towards Loba who doesn't flinch.  
  
Wraith frowned as she watched the small interaction between the two. " _He knows_! _**SHE KNOWS**_!" The Voices roar, making Wraith flinch and she covers her ears in pain. Lifeline looked at her in worry and she kneels down beside her.  
  
Mirage looked at her in worry. Primrose looked over at them and raised an eyebrow, a hint of concern showing in her bright eyes.  
  
"Looks like you're up second," Gibraltar said, gesturing to the screens. Primrose, Wraith and Lifeline show up. Primrose walks over to Wraith and helps her to her feet, not failing to notice the minuscule flinch the Void Walker gives.  
  
"Ready?" Primrose asked calmly to the two. Lifeline and Wraith nodded. The three jumped out and flew down in separate ways to grab anything.  
  
Primrose and Wraith landed at the Marketplace and Primrose grabs a gun. She glanced at Wraith, "stop being so tense. We're on the same Squad."  
  
Wraith looked back at her with a frown. Primrose looked back at the gun in her hands and she lifted her head. " _There's a sniper_ ," the Voices say to Wraith. Before she can say the warning to her teammate, Primrose tackles her to the floor as a bullet zips past her head.  
  
Primrose glared over her shoulder before she jumped to her feet and ran out to take care of their attacker.  
  
"I'm down!" Lifeline said through the commlink. Wraith widened her eyes and she created a portal and went through it.  
  
Primrose ran through the Marketplace and she skidded to a halt when a bullet zipped past her face and she glared towards Pathfinder who quickly shot at her again. The Skilled Huntress dodged the bullet before she teleported in front of the MRVIN and slammed her fist into his optic. He stumbled back in surprise and Primrose kicked him hard in his midsection, the hit sending him falling back to the ground. "Think twice before you mess with me," Primrose growled before she shot him dead.  
  
"I've taken care of the MRVIN," she said to Wraith in the commlink, "where are you and Lifeline?"  
  
"We're in a tight spot at the moment," Wraith nearly snapped back, almost yelling among the gunfire. Primrose rolled her eyes, "I'll be there."  
  
She teleported out of her location and headed to her Squad's location. Rampart was shooting at Wraith and Lifeline who were hiding behind a corner, their shields up.  
  
Primrose teleported behind Rampart and slammed her Dagger into her neck. Rampart flinched and she fell to the ground, her machine gun dropping to the ground with a loud clatter.  
  
Primrose looked towards Wraith and Lifeline. "Took ya long enough," Lifeline said with a relieved smirk.  
  
"What can I say? I have timing," Primrose said with a slight smile. Her smile quickly dropped when she directed her gaze towards Loba.  
  
 _ **"BEHIND YOU!"**_ The Voices shout and before Wraith could turn around, a shot rang out and Lifeline fell to the ground dead. Wraith widened her eyes and she charged at Loba who shot her in the chest. The Void Walker fell to the ground dead.  
  
Loba looked up and she wasn't surprised that Primrose was gone. Before she could turn around, a searing pain rushed through her body and she grunted as Primrose punched her in the face, sending her stumbling back into a rock face.  
  
"You goddamn bitch," Primrose growled, stooping over her, her eyes glowing with rage, "I'll kill you. I'll _fucking_ kill you." She slammed her foot on Loba's abdomen and slammed her Blade deeper into her abdomen.  
  
Loba gritted her teeth in pain. She wasn't going to scream. She wouldn't give Primrose the satisfaction. Primrose narrowed her eyes coldly before she shot Loba in the head. She would deal with her later.  
  
And next time, she hoped for nothing more than to give Loba the punishment she deserved for crossing on her territory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much to Loba's horror, Primrose and Revenant are most likely the same in every way there is.

Mirage was really uneasy when Primrose had approached him that day when they were on the Dropship.  
  
"I only need your help with something is all," Primrose said in a soft and frighteningly sweet tone, "we're doing Duos this time right?" At least that was something Elliott loved doing and he gave an excited grin, "y-yeah! W-we're gonna win!" The others laugh at Witt's declaration.  
  
"Right," Primrose said with a nod, "just you and me." She sent a thankful look towards Revenant who only nodded. The screens light up and it's Primrose and Mirage this time.  
  
Wraith hides her initial surprise and looks at Revenant who's fingers are twitching every now and then. The alarm goes off and Primrose and Mirage go over to the drop.  
  
Loba and Wattson are up next. When everyone's assembled, they jump down. Primrose flies down to a nearby section and Mirage is quick to follow.  
  
They scurry off to grab their weapons and the medkit. "Stay here," Primrose says to Elliott over the loud gunshots as bullets zip past their heads. If they're lucky at least. At least, that's what Witt seems to be counting on. Luck.  
  
Primrose took aim and shot Gibraltar in the head. Witt sends out a decoy and they're quick to distract Bangalore. Primrose takes a chance and she shoots Bangalore in the side, making her grunt in surprise and pain.  
  
Primrose shoots her again and she falls to the ground dead. The Skilled Huntress huffed and she lifted her head up, "speak of the Devil."  
  
"What?" Mirage asked, looking at her confused. "Loba and Wattson," Primrose hissed. She wouldn't say it out loud but she wished Revenant was here with them. Here to watch them.  
  
But she knew she had to teach Elliott her own ways of killing her opponent. That's what made her more excited. She and Revenant were alike in a way.  
  
They enjoyed giving no mercy to the ones who came onto their territory. They loved to inflict pain on others.  
  
Primrose raised her hand and she snapped her fingers, the noise echoing between the two. Like Revenant's Death Totem, her Dark Totem appeared. Mirage jumped at the sight of it and before he could say a word, Primrose walked through it. On the other side, she came out and she was glowing white with bright glowing purple eyes. Primrose looked at Mirage and she wasn't really impressed with the way he flinched back.  
  
She nodded to the Totem and he swallowed nervously before he went through it. He was glowing white as well. Primrose smirked before she and Mirage went to go after Loba and Wattson.  
  
While Wattson was keeping an eye out, Loba was looking in the pack, searching for a new gun. There was a scream and she turned to see Witt holding Wattson firm, her arm wrenched behind her back and in Witt's tight grip.  
  
Loba widened her eyes and she aimed her gun at him only for a fist to connect with her temple and she fell to the ground in surprise.  
  
Primrose loomed over her, her eyes glowing bright with eagerness. "Back for more?" Loba hissed with a sneer.  
  
"Yes," Primrose said calmly and she gestured to Wattson, "but _she_ is going to watch as I tear you apart. After all, you seem to have a soft spot for the more... **_innocent_** Legends."  
  
Loba widened her eyes before she glared at Primrose, "leave her out of this."  
  
Primrose wrapped her fingers around the Translocating Thief's throat and lifted her into the air before she looked at Witt, "you know what to do yes?"  
  
"I-I can't," Elliott said nervously, "I can't-" **_"Yes. You can,"_** Primrose hissed darkly and he and Wattson both flinched at the dark tone.  
  
Wattson looked at Witt fearfully and she tries to struggle but it's all in vain and she whimpers in pain as Witt tightens his grip on her arm. He tightens his grip more and there's a crack. Wattson lets out a scream of pain, tears now falling down her face. Primrose chuckled darkly.  
  
Loba tries to claw at Primrose but the girl doesn't flinch as she looks at Loba. She tightens her grip slightly before she slams her claw-like fingers through Loba's arm. Blood splatters across the ground but Loba still doesn't scream.  
  
That's what annoys Primrose. "You do realize that I can break you," she said. Loba glared at her defiantly through the pain, "go to Hell."  
  
"I'm taking you with me," Primrose said with a dark grin. "P-Prim," Mirage stuttered nervously, "I-I don't know... I don't know what else to do." He looked at her with fearful eyes.  
  
"You're doing very well, dearest Elliott," Primrose practically purrs in delight, "you're a good boy, y'know that? Hold her head and make sure she watches alright? I want to show you something."  
  
Elliott can do nothing but obey Primrose as he holds Wattson's head firm and he makes sure she's watching Primrose and Loba.  
  
Primrose dropped Loba and before the Translocating Thief can react, the Skilled Huntress sends her foot slamming down on her knee, shattering it.  
  
Loba let out a scream of pain and Primrose can't help the pleasant hum rising in her throat. "That's one knee," she said as Loba breathed heavily, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Now the other one," Primrose said before she kicked Loba onto her back and she slammed her Blade into Loba's knee. Loba breathed heavily as she glared up at Primrose through her tears. Primrose looked at her shadowed claws and she smirked at Loba before she slammed them through Loba's abdomen. Loba coughed up blood and gasped as the Skilled Huntress yanked out her intestines.  
  
Wattson shut her eyes tightly and let out a wail and Mirage did his best not throw up then and there.  
  
Primrose hummed softly as blood pools out underneath Loba and under her shoes. She yanked her claws out of Loba's insides and she looked back at Elliott and Wattson.  
  
Elliott is shaking and he's biting his bottom lip. It's adorable to say the least. Wattson is crying and shaking with fear and pain. Blood is trailing down her chin and the corners of her eyes are red from crying. Dirt and dust smeared her face and her face is ashen.  
  
Primrose looked at Loba who was staring at her with wide, pain filled eyes. "Loba," Primrose said calmly, making the woman blink. Primrose stared down at her before she knelt down, placed her hands on both sides of Loba's head and twisted sharply.  
  
There was a shrill crack and Wattson whimpered as Loba's body jerked slightly and she went limp. Primrose stood to her feet and she looked at Elliott and smiled, "you were very good for me, Elliott. Revenant will be proud of you when I tell him."  
  
Elliott swallowed and trembled slightly, trying his best not to cry. He did his best not to flinch as Primrose walked over to him and gently combed her fingers through his hair.  
  
"You can close your eyes and cover your ears. I'll take care of Wattson," Primrose said, her voice terrifyingly soft. Elliott scrambles back, hitting a rock face and he shuts his eyes and covers his ears.  
  
Primrose regards Witt for a moment before she turns and looks down at Wattson who is sobbing and shaking with unbearable pain.  
  
"I'm sorry, dear Wattson," she said softly, "but your usefulness here has reached it's end today." Wattson looked up at her with wide, tearful eyes.  
  
Primrose twirls her Blade around as she kneels down and holds her Blade over Wattson's face, making her whimper and tremble violently.  
  
"I will make this quick, dear." She said calmly before she slammed her Blade into the Static Defender's chest where her heart was and Wattson gasped softly before she went limp.  
  
Primrose smiled softly before she pulled her Blade out of Wattson's chest. She shook the blood off of it and went over to Elliott who was now throwing up. She waited patiently until he was done and he let out a whimper.  
  
Primrose knelt down beside him and he leaned into her, tears silently falling down his cheeks.  
  
She wrapped her arm around him. She couldn't wait to tell Revenant. For Elliott, she would be patient. The others could wait. A noise rumbles in Primrose's chest and rises to her throat.  
  
Elliott clings to her, shaking and flinching. He sniffled softly as Primrose held him close.  
  
For now, they had all the time in the world for Elliott to recover.


End file.
